


Andante Andante

by LyricalRiot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ben is Dom, Brief Vaginal Sex, But He Learns Something New, Cock milking, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Switch Rey, Unspecified Setting, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalRiot/pseuds/LyricalRiot
Summary: Ben is so very good to her in the bedroom, Rey wants to return the favor. Or, the one in which Ben tries something new for the first time.Pegging. It's pegging. This is just first time pegging drabble.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Andante Andante

Ben surfaced after the third one when she begged for relief, her passage still spasming rhythmically after the relentless assault of his tongue and full lips, now quirked into a grin as he rested his chin on her pelvis. 

“Good?” he asked, like an idiot because of course he  _ knew _ it was good. He had the evidence of it glistening off his face right now.

“Fuck, Ben,” Rey said breathlessly. He was an unstoppable force in bed, and like every time they fell together like this, he unraveled her with so much ease she almost hated him for it. Almost. 

He was just too pleased with himself to hate. He possessed her, body and soul, and could play her like an expert musician. And Rey loved it. She shouldn’t, her pride told her she shouldn’t, but she loved being so thoroughly consumed by him until she felt there would be nothing left of herself at all. If he commanded her to cum, her body gave and gave and gave until she felt limp as a noodle. If he told her to open for him, her deepest places welcomed every inch of him. When he claimed all the space inside her body and her head and whispered possessive words of filthy praise, she drowned. 

And he took _everything_ she had to give, but he did it in such a charmingly pleased way, she couldn’t resent how utterly lost to him she was. She’d give him more, if he asked. 

When she finally stopped trembling, Rey sat up, fingers tightening in his hair to lift his head. “Let me return the favor.”

He rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. Ben never was one to refuse her mouth, even though she knew her cunt was his preferred destination. He slid his fingers through her hair as she settled in beside him, hooking her leg over his, grinding her still-sensitive folds against his shin. 

But mostly, she was focused on his cock. Rock-hard and bowing for her inspection, bigger than any she’d ever taken before him. She tried not to tell him too often to avoid inflating his already inflated ego, but she _loved_ his cock. It was her secret obsession. The way it hung heavy in his pants, together with those big balls of his creating such a wet-inducing bulge. The way it inflamed and presented for her, flushed and proud and ready to invade. The way its merciless movement inside her could reduce her to a writhing, moaning _mess._

Yeah, she thought about his cock a lot.

And she showered it with her attention now, taking it in hand, teasing it with lollipop licks. Ben kept his hand in her hair, a subtle reminder that he was still in control, as he always was, and watched her with heated, affectionate eyes. When she sucked his soft spongey head into her mouth, his eyes rolled back and his head with them. 

“Ah, Rey,” he sighed. "You're s—so good for me."

With her other hand she played with his balls, gently rolling them, skating her fingers along the skin, pausing her ministrations on his shaft to give them each a kiss. All the while she was still grinding along the hard bone of his shin to keep her buzz going. Ben's chest heaved in a huge breath and his hands tightened in her hair, guiding her mouth back to his cock. She took it in, hollowing her cheeks and curling her tongue around him as she drew him deeper into her mouth, and Ben groaned his approval. She traced a fingertip along the underside of his sack, making his stomach clench, and whenever she skirted close to that puckered tight hole beneath, he shuddered and opened his legs a little wider.

Inviting.

This interested her, so while she kept up a lazy, drippy exploration with her mouth, she focused more attention on that finger and his reactions. She slid in the hollow between his cheeks, pressing against his closed opening. He sucked in an unsteady breath and tilted his hips towards her.

Rey released his thick shaft with lewd wet sound. “Ben,” she whispered softly. “Do you want…?”

“I…” he hesitated, eyes opening again and glancing down at her. “I don't know. It feels good.”

She’d noticed him doing this recently, whenever she played around down there. Acting funny, like her proximity to his asshole terrified and intrigued him. She felt how he throbbed hard, how his dick pulsed in her hand or her mouth, if ever she got close.

She circled it now, running her finger around the edge, watching him shudder. “Are you nervous?”

He nodded, jaw clenched tight, even as he pushed against her touch. Maybe it was subconscious. Maybe it was fully conscious.

She took her hand away and lifted herself up. Climbing onto his body, she straddled him, nestling him between her wet cunt lips while she leaned over his broad chest and reached for her nightstand. His hands found her hips, grinding her onto him. A soft, pleased sigh escaped her lips, because this felt amazing too. Everything about him was amazing, and even thinking that made Rey feel like a lovesick fool. But she couldn’t help the way her body responded to him. Coming alive. Coming apart.

She leaned a little further, lifting up slightly, and Ben took the opportunity to adjust himself and nudge the head of his cock inside her. She gave a little gasp and groaned, her limbs going limp as he drew her down steadily onto him, and her body once again felt far too full to possibly take anymore. Yet somehow, he found room. Teeth at her shoulder, he pushed her down until he was fully embedded.

"Ch—cheater," she stuttered, sublime pleasure washing over her in waves. "You're trying to distract me."

"Mm, just taking what I want," he mumbled.

He pumped in and out in a couple long strokes, pulling helpless little noises from Rey's chest. Maybe she should just let him have this. Just let him wring yet more out of her and have this prize he'd already conquered and claimed until her insides were dripping with him. Again. But for as good as it felt, and _oh it felt so good,_ she was intensely curious to try this other thing. This thing that was all about him. So while he pushed his thick cock into her and pulled it out again, over and over in slow, languid movements, she reached again for the dresser, hands shaking.

In her second drawer she found the lube. She didn’t often need it anymore to get Ben fully inside her, not when he spent so much time riling her up first, but it came in handy when they had to settle for quickies or handjobs. 

Lube in hand, she pushed herself against him, trying to get away. He growled in protest and shoved her down onto his cock, pumping hard a few times. And again Rey almost lost her motivation, head rolling back as he nudged places so deep inside her she didn't even know they existed. But she was firm in her resolve, and so with a little more pushing against him, she finally got him to release his hold. Slipping off him, she leaned over and gave him a little kiss.

“Trust me,” she said softly.

Because she was curious. Because he was interested. And because she wanted to make him feel as good as she did. 

She nestled between his legs, pushing his thighs apart. Ben stared up at the ceiling, cock glistening with her own personal lubrication. It looked forlorn and denied. Rey wanted to take it back inside her and keep it warm until it spilled, but she had other things to do just now. For instance, applying a generous dollop of slick clear lube between his cheeks, stroking against his opening to ensure it was thoroughly coated, and then applied a little more to her own hands, gliding it over her fingers. 

“Rey,” he said uncertainly.

“I won’t hurt you,” she promised. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He drew one of his luscious plush lips between his teeth and nodded, heading dropping back against the pillow. 

With her free hand she gently stroked his wet cock, slow, sliding strokes that made his pelvis lift, trying to thrust into her. She kept up this soothing rhythm, not enough to get him to orgasm, but enough to distract him with pleasure while she gently pressed against his tight opening.

The lube eased her way, and a wild gasp wrenched from Ben’s throat when suddenly she found herself sliding just inside that thick band of muscle.

She stopped, barely the first segment of her finger inside, feeling him contract around her in panicked spasms. She waited, and wondered if this was how he felt the first time he’d been inside her. He’d gone so slow, watching her every reaction as she struggled to adjust to his size.

Rey squeezed his cock gently and a raspy, shuddery breath left him, sounding as if if it had been trapped inside him for a while. Finally he seemed to relax a little, and she gently pressed in a bit more, so slow, until she felt the space open up just behind his sphincter.

“Oh  _ god _ , ohmygod ohmygod,” Ben whispered breathlessly, like he couldn’t quite draw air into his lungs. His whole body was tense, his muscles clenched tight around her like a vice. He was warm and wet in here, and so, so tight, and Rey felt a funny surge of satisfaction deep in her chest.

“Do you want me to stop, Ben?” she asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

“No,” he choked. “God no.”

"You're doing so good," she soothed, twisting her finger to his tortured cry of pleasure. 

The way he was shaking, she wasn’t sure he’d last long doing this. She eased in up to the last knuckle, reveling in his every soft astonished sound as she pet along his insides. In all their times together, she was the one whimpering and writhing and simultaneously wanting more and wanting less. The role reversal now made her dizzy with a kind of power. Her affection for him surged, knowing that he was submitting to her treatment like this, taking what she had to give him, giving what he could to her. 

There was a particular spot that made him cry out incoherently. Finding it made her withdraw, slow and careful. 

“No, don't go. Do it again,” he pleaded.

“I will,” she promised. “But I want you on your knees.”

He complied in an instant, legs shaky and unstable as he rolled over and propped himself up. Rey knocked his knees further apart and settled between them again. She got a wonderful view from this angle, watching his sphincter gape and tighten, hungry for her intrusion again.

And she was hungry to give it.

She applied more lube, just to be safe, and thanked fate that she liked to keep her nails short and filed anyway. She wanted to possess him as he possessed her, not hurt him and turn him off this idea forever.

A long, drawn out moan spilled from his lips when she pressed back inside, a little easier this time. It was the most raw sound she’d ever heard him make. From this angle she could explore a little more, pressing that spot again, watching his hips jerk forward in shock and pleasure.

Oh yes, this would do quite nicely.

Wrapping her other arm around his thigh, she found his cock again and resumed pumping it, a little harder this time. She’d never been on a farm, but she emulated the technique she vaguely thought farmers might use on the teat of an udder, pulling down with pressure on every gliding tug. Behind, she carefully, carefully pumped her finger, finding that spot over and over again until Ben was a mess of whimpers and gasps and moans. When he impulsively jerked away from her, she pulled him right back into it with a reminder that he was _hers_ and wasn't going anywhere, thumbing over his weeping cock slit, squeezing him outside while she touched him inside. 

He was putty in her hands.

This huge, powerful man, the one who commanded her body like it was his personal instrument to play, the one who dominated her head and her physical body with effortless ease, had been reduced to this trembly, helpless, needy mess. 

And Rey fucking  _ loved _ it. She milked his cock in quick strokes, peppering his back with soothing kisses while she introduced a second finger into his ass and practically growled with approval when he cried out and pushed back against her, every flutter of his muscle a tribute to her. An offering. A sacrifice.

She could see it all. How men had ruled the world so long. How empires had risen at the head of a cock. This was  _ power _ , being inside him and owning him like this. It was visceral and real and he loved it and she loved it. His pleasure felt like worship, and she soaked it all in. It was hers. He was hers.

Suddenly Ben was clamping down tight, groaning a tortured sound, and Rey gasped because his dick pulsed  _ hard _ in her hand, jumping and throbbing exactly in tandem with the strong clenching pulses of his muscles around her fingers. Every drop of his cum spilling onto the sheets beneath them was felt against her fingers inside him as well as her palm holding his shaft. 

When he finished, she eased out gently. He fell to the side of his mess and reached for her, panting and gasping, and there were tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. She went to him.  He gathered her into his chest and held her while he shook and shuddered.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“Fuck yes,” he said raggedly. “That was incredible. I’ve never felt anything like that.”

“Me neither,” she admitted.

It was every bit as fun as an orgasm. She’d do it again, if he wanted. And judging by the pool of _him_ making a huge mess of the bed, he’d definitely want it again.

"I love you." His arms around her tightened, the confession whispered into her hair.

She smiled, brushed her lips to his chest. "And I love you."


End file.
